Saru to Ryuu
by esuterutomoru
Summary: 35 short snippets of love, lust, betrayal and regrets, based on five-word challenges. ALTERED K universe, OC x Saru, SarUKE, femdom, BDSM, character swap (Suoh Mikoto never existed).
1. Chapter 1

**Saru to Ryuu**

_Monkey and Dragon_

* * *

**Challenge 21: Yo-Yo, changing room, jeans, green, tiger**

"Yo, Saru! Sorry for making ya wait!"

"Ngh, you stink..." Fushimi took a pointed step further away from Yatagarasu. The other was his friend, best friend of sorts, maybe, or so Yata thought, but he smelled like a changing room full of kids after a baseball match and Fushimi really did not care to find out where the stain on his jeans came from.

His back smacked against another person behind him and he turned halfway, nonplussed like most often, an expression of mild annoyance remaining on his face. The man he's knocked into has apparently dropped a full bottle of coke on his own feet. The dark brown liquid soaked into his Converse sneakers and his step squelched as he moved back from the puddle. Fushimi couldn't help but giggle to himself quietly.

Unfortunately, the man has heard him. "Oi, oi, kid... shouldn't you say sorry...?" He asked, seizing him by his collar all of a sudden. Fushimi hissed softly as he realized his toes weren't touching the ground. He threw a helpless gaze back at Misaki, just as several other men gathered around the man lifting him. "Look at me, kid and say sorry." He growled.

Fushimi flicked his gaze back to the man's poison green eyes and made a soft 'tch' sound, but no more. Snarling, the man flung him from his hold and he still heard Misaki's scream of his name when his back crashed against a trash container, and sharp pain shot up his spine. Pain was good, he thought in a daze as he fought a whimper. Pain meant nothing was broken.

"Ah? What's happening here?" A rough alt snarled all of a sudden somewhere from above him. Fushimi wondered with his mind still shuffled if it was a tiger or a lion or... or more a dragon, really? It sounded like the growl of a dragon. "Hirotaka... is throwing kids your new hobby, ah?"

"You... Red wench!" The man with the poison green eyes hissed back and Fushimi thought of a snake or a hydra, at once. Then something cracked hard on the air and he saw a flaming whip lash out, wrapping around a vending machine. One effortless pull and the woman speaking yanked it backwards then threw it straight at the man's feet. It moved smoothly in the air, just like a Yo-Yo. Fushimi jerked when the machine landed with a crash, and so did the man with the poison green eyes.

"Step back, Hirotaka." The woman said on her strange, rough alt and Fushimi felt the ground beneath begin to heat up. He felt it sizzle, somehow, and he heard the crackles of sparks and embers as he struggled to his feet. The air was suffocating. "The kids are with me."

When Fushimi finally managed to turn and look the mystery woman in the eyes, all he saw was fire blazing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Saru to Ryuu**

_Monkey and Dragon_

* * *

**Challenge 27: scratch, honey, star, drool, jogging**

That night, Fushimi just couldn't fall asleep. He sat on his bed, head cradled by crossed arms rested on his pulled-up knees. His glasses were forgotten on the small bedside table. His father was probably choking on his own drool downstairs. He hasn't seen his mother in ten years. No one would disturb him tonight.

Thoughts chased each other in his head, but only jogging, because despite the insomnia, he was exhausted somehow, like his very lifeforce was sucked out by the day's happenings.

That woman. What woman with the fire whip.

Watching her blaze was like looking at a shooting star, no, the Sun itself, blinding yet attractive in so many ways it was foolish to try and count. She was strong and beautiful and powerful and irresistible. But who was she and where did she come from? Was she even human?

He scratched at his ear softly. He could still hear her rough alt drawling, like she was whispering right at him, coaxing, beckoning him like honey seduces bees. He wanted to see her again. He wanted to hear her, touch her, remain close to her, feel the heat of her flames because all he's ever known was cold and solitude. Without knowing her name or who she really was, he could feel the thought of her burn its permanent mark into his mind, there to stay forever.


	3. Chapter 3

**Saru to Ryuu**

_Monkey and Dragon_

* * *

**Challenge 26: ointment, toes, hamburger, Yoda, wicked**

The ointment he's received from the school nurse for the bruises on his back made his white school shirt stick to his skin. Fushimi shifted irately in his seat, his soft 'tch' noises more frequent with the uncomfortable sensation. Yata grinned at him through a mouthful of hamburger and he looked away, rolling his eyes. The other had salad stuck between his teeth; just how stupid could he get?

"Say, say!" Yata poked his toes against his shin in his usual, obnoxious way when he wanted his attention. "Saru!"  
"What." He drawled, sighing in exasperation.

"Didn't you think that wicked fire-lady yesterday was kinda waaayyy cool?" Yata took another huge bite of his food and Fushimi looked away from his halfway open-mouthed munching. God, he could be so disgusting. "I say we should try to find her! Can't be hard to spot with that whip an' all? Right? Saru? Saru! Say something, oi!" He kicked him harder under the table and Fushimi grunted quietly, narrowing his eyes.

"Sailed." He mumbled quietly. When seeing Misaki's bewildered expression, he made another 'tch' noise. "That ship has." He added.

"Huh? Wh- oi, what are you, Yoda?! What sort of sentence was that, oi?!"

While Yata rambled on, yelling at his ear, Fushimi turned to stare out the window of the fast-food restaurant. Yeah... wasn't a bad idea... they should try to find that woman, maybe...?


	4. Chapter 4

**Saru to Ryuu**

_Monkey and Dragon_

* * *

**Challenge 34: bear, stick, bra, puzzle, green**

Fushimi flicked his gaze quickly around the place. It was a beautiful bar, really, with a perfect rose-wood counter, bottles of exquisite drinks lined up behind it, tall, comfortable stools before it. The bartender looked like a stick, very tall and very slim with pretty neat, bleached hair. He didn't look like a gang member at all. The other man, more like it. He was plump like a bear, tanned and wearing a hoodie and sunglasses even inside. There was a little girl too, and a young man with a guitar in the background. What an odd bunch.

He turned back to the leader, the fiery woman with the whip. The Red King, she called herself. Her given name was Kimi, by the way. She was small, oddly dressed in black leather, fishnets and silk, the lack of bra under her top far too obvious to ignore. Her smug, snarling mouth was painted red, her eyes lined thickly black. Her hair was a wild mess of jet black curls, reaching barely past her shoulders. Fushimi thought of thick wildfire smoke curling when he saw it.

Her eyes were a different story in themselves. They were slightly slanted, lizard-like somehow, like she was a she-dragon in reality. The irises were a shade brighter than fresh blood, sparkling like rubies, a gorgeous crimson colour. Stupidly, Fushimi feared that if they looked at him, he'd be seared somehow.

"And who was the guy I bumped into?" He heard himself ask, although quietly, almost hidden in the midst of Misaki's anxious yelling.

The Red King turned towards him. She seemed to be ignoring Misaki, who finally caught himself and quieted down, throwing Fushimi a puzzled glance. The Red King shook out a cigarette from a pack and lit it with a snap of her fingers. She took a deep breath of the smoke and as she let it pour past her lips, she said, "That guy? That was the Green King, kid."

In that moment, Fushimi should have felt a sort of fear that was lit in Misaki's eyes, but all he could focus on was the red lipstick mark left on the butt of the cigarette.


	5. Chapter 5

**Saru to Ryuu**

_Monkey and Dragon_

* * *

**Challenge 31: duel, kick, America, idiot, under**

Her hips always swung. She really walked like some American top model. Fushimi has often stolen discreet stares at his King's shapely legs, usually covered in fishnets or other sorts of decadent stockings, black and red and terribly sexy. Ah, of course, the other idiots roared about bare legs, but Fushimi has seen those already and they were fine, but he rather liked what the different patterns of the stockings did to the King's legs.

And it wasn't his place to judge any of this, honestly, but he found he really liked boots on her feet, too. High-heeled, but he didn't mind the occasional combat-boots either. He wondered what her kick would feel like with one of those. Was it odd to imagine lying under her, his thighs pressing to her thighs with her stockings brushing his skin...?

What he loved the most though, was how the muscles of her legs flexed when she fought. People sometimes challenged her to duels, one on one, no weapons, and she most often used her legs to fight. She was small and lean, and therefore agile, quick on her feet with her kicks deadly and accurate. Fushimi has seen her kill a man by smashing her heels into his chest repeatedly. She broke his ribs, breastbone, and crushed his heart. Watching her kill like that, up close, was just... incredibly arousing. Days later, Fushimi still thought about the man's dying groan when jerking it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Saru to Ryuu**

_Monkey and Dragon_

* * *

**Challenge 22: line, twig, wonder, vile, fire**

The dream is very distinct and it isn't the first time he's had it. Fushimi always runs, runs through a forest, away from something that keeps closing up on him with its vile mouth open wide, teeth like barbed wire, eyes like blazing wheels, its whole being soaked in the stench of fresh blood. And Fushimi just runs and runs, because he knows his life is on the line. He runs deeper into the forest, twigs snapping under his shoes. But no matter how fast he is, how far he gets inside the forest, the dream always ends with the sound of a whip cracking just as the creature throws itself at him.

Then Fushimi would wake wondering what the odd bloodied thing symbolizes, reaching no conclusion.

Tonight he dreams the same. He hears the creature approach, hears its screech, sees the blazing eyes, but he does not run this time. He turns to face it and just as he does, he sees not the creature, but fire rising to the skies. Wildly it dances, spitting sparks and gobbling up trees. The flames reach out for him, brush his clothes with warmth, bright orange and terrifying red. Fushimi doesn't feel afraid anymore. He reaches out and strokes his fingertips through the heat, moaning at the enticing tingles shooting through his skin and veins. The crack of a whip echoes over him and he closes his eyes slowly as he kisses the flames.

The bloodied creature rises again behind him and swallows him whole.

Fushimi wakes with his sheets soiled, his new King's name on his lips.


	7. Chapter 7

**Saru to Ryuu**

_Monkey and Dragon_

* * *

**Challenge 11: Rubic's cube, pool, insect, groan, dig**

"I _turn you on_? Really? I'm your King, Fushimi. Do you think you have a right to say that?"

He was digging his own grave. Fushimi was aware of the situation, far too aware, his strangely slowed mind supplying him the consequences with supposedly frightening clarity that he did everything to ignore. They stood by the bar, alone, cheap American beer cradled awkwardly in his hand, the seventh one that night and his head was fuzzy. Empty shot glasses lined up at her elbow and she looked perfectly sober. Bad setting.

The woman before him, his new King was much like a Rubic's cube, he thought with a nervous sip of the beer, but one with each side in a shade of red, ranging from mild coral to terrifying burgundy, with a pool of dread darkness reigning on the inside. If he twisted the wrong way just once, things would get messy, dirty messy and he'd never be able to get it right again.

"I'm not going to take it back." He ventured, mouth numb from the bubbles of the beer. Or fear. He could feel her gaze gnawing at his skin with crimson flames. "I said what I said. You're really attractive."

Her eyes narrowed, that frightening pool of darkness indeed shining through the carmine orbs. "You sure got a free mouth on you. And you're just an insect under my sole." She drawled, her alt somehow masculine as it slipped past the red of her lips.

Come on, Fushimi. You're smart enough. Twist it right.

"Oh, maybe... I guess, but you know... most insects come with a sting." He mumbled back, tongue stroking past his lips briefly in a gesture of anxiety, his gaze flicking to her face just once before finding himself pinned to the bar, her tongue down his throat, his groan muffled between them.


	8. Chapter 8

**Saru to Ryuu**

_Monkey and Dragon_

* * *

**Challenge 25: candy, paper, wind, quote, grey**

There must have been a quote marked up about such madness somewhere, but Fushimi just couldn't recall it right then. His mind was gone with the wind, or more like, with the pleasure as he shuddered with his limbs splayed apart, legs twitching softly, mouth open wide for air. He saw grey spots for a moment and he blinked heavily for consciousness. Was it really happening? He had known it would, his King has made that very clear, but was it really...? Was it...?

He glanced down, a shaky moan tumbling past his lips. Yes, the shaft, that shiny black plastic, was stuck inside to the hilt, his reddened cheeks tucked snugly against his King's lap. His cherry was popped, irreversibly, he's been turned a bitch and he was liking it. No, loving it, ah, loving it more than anything he's ever loved before, and he'd even sign a paper about it. Gasping for more air, air that was hot and humid with their sweat, he squeezed his lower muscles lightly, jerking softly as he felt a tender press somewhere incredibly good. It felt like a piece of candy was stuck inside, seducing him into further heat with its sweetness. A trembling lust filled him easily, the pleasure folding over itself more and more the longer he felt that gentle pressure. He couldn't take it. He couldn't take it so gentle. He grew frighteningly aware that he needed so much more than that...

"King... King...! Please..." He whispered, his voice lilting high, shuddering down into a moan. He couldn't keep it steady with the desire rocking him inside. He struggled with his kiss-numbed tongue, licking his bruised lips nervously. His eyes blinked with longing at the Red King above him. "King, f... ah... fuck me..."


	9. Chapter 9

**Saru to Ryuu**

_Monkey and Dragon_

* * *

**Challenge 10: use, jogging, wet, blush, nail**

Fushimi did really hate being sweaty. It was not only a rather uncomfortable state, but also stinky and just gross. He did join PE class most of the time, did the jogging, push-ups, crunches and whatnot without complaints because he knew a "megane-kun" like himself needed every bit of strength in this world to protect himself from those painfully stupid school bullies, but he also always showered afterwards, showered until he was squeaky clean and smelling of scented soap again.

He did really, really hate being sweaty.

Yet, as he lay blushing to the dark roots of his damp hair beneath his King's smoldering shade, her fiery nails scratching up red marks on his wet thighs, his hips bucking, rolling, rocking relentlessly into her steady, maddening pounding, perspiration soaking the tangled sheets, the white shirt stuck in a mess on his torso, the soft black hairs of his groin, rolling in sparkling beads down his pale skin, he thought, ah... he would easily get used to it.


	10. Chapter 10

**Saru to Ryuu**

_Monkey and Dragon_

* * *

**Challenge 16: Spices, towel, poster, textbook, toothbrush**

Fushimi felt like a used toothbrush that morning. Wrung out, exhausted, aching all over, he stumbled from the bed and patted out his way to the bathroom with his vision blurry, his head pounding. He had a hangover alright, a textbook-written one, with a murderous headache and nausea accompanying. Dizzy still, he scrambled into the shower cubicle and squatted down as he washed himself, cheeks blushing a pale pink when he realized how dirty he really had been.

Flustered, he got out of the shower gingerly and wrapped a towel about his body nervously. He poked his wet head into the room again and squinted at the back of his King where she lay spread out in skimpy latex on the bed, snoozing into the messy, sweat-smelling pillows. With a hot shiver tickling down his spine, he shuffled back into the room and seated himself awkwardly on the mattress. His tailbone and backside ached terribly and he was still dripping water.

"Hmmm?" His King turned to her side, squinting her crimson eyes at him as she woke. Fushimi wasn't sure if she saw him through her peeling, dark make-up. It was so messy on her face that it should have looked gross, but if he thought about how it was sweat from their sex last night that ruined it so bad, the sight got him excited all over again.

Fushimi swallowed and looked away, trying to focus on the fading poster on the wall while the spices of his King's scent assaulted his nose. She moved slowly beside him and he cowered as she came to him, wrapping her arms about his waist.

"Morning, you hot little fucker~..." She purred, with a rough edge of mockery and a sweet lull of adoration in her tone. Her tongue touched his ear and he shivered. Last night may have been the first, but it wouldn't be the last it seemed.


	11. Chapter 11

**Saru to Ryuu**

_Monkey and Dragon_

* * *

**Challenge 9: care, sadness, business, naïve, ebony**

Fushimi breathed through his nose softly, lips curving downwards in what appeared to be a pout. It was one thing to watch Misaki talk to his- their King, but somehow, to see him touch her was making Fushimi irritated. A soft 'tch' noise left his lips. It's not like it was his business what their King did with whom. Just because they've spent last night together? That didn't mean anything. It's not like they've made any promises. Besides, Fushimi was old enough to know what casual sex was.

He really was old enough to know. So who cared if... yes, who cared what Misaki was doing? He could do whatever. Fushimi had no say in those things. If Misaki wanted to talk to her, he could. If Misaki wanted to touch her, he could. If he wanted to run his fingers through her wild, wild mess of ebony locks...

Jesus, he could still feel the tickle of her tresses on his thighs. Her tongue was a flame itself...! What did Misaki know about that? He didn't know a thing! But Fushimi knew. He knew very well and because he knew, he hated that stupidly awed look Misaki had on his face just now.

Fushimi shifted his body nervously and felt a twinge of ache shoot up his spine as a reminder. Along with it, came a naive sort of sadness he couldn't quite place anywhere. It felt vaguely like disappointment, but one that was unconsciously ignored and still somehow expected. What had he been thinking...?


	12. Chapter 12

**Saru to Ryuu**

_Monkey and Dragon_

* * *

**Challenge 14: Apples, mountain, cooking, red, hope**

His King was small of stature, true, but Fushimi still felt like he was staring up at the very tip from the bottom of a mountain when he was chained to the single bed beneath her. He could never decide how he liked it the most: it was best when he was still half-dressed and hiding barely from her eyes, but the worst sweetly when he was stark naked under the red of her gaze.

Like now, as the silky peach apples of his cheeks colour hotly pink when he just knows from the smirk he's receiving that a wicked idea is cooking in her mind. And as flames flicker on her fingertips, he thinks he might burst with hope.


	13. Chapter 13

**Saru to Ryuu**

_Monkey and Dragon_

* * *

**Challenge 24: ship, ketchup, lewd, order, code**

The order had been more than clear: lick her boots until they shine with his spit. Fushimi knelt before his King with his eyes nervously downcast, peering at the obviously new pair of black, knee-high latex lace-ups with their deadly stiletto heels. A deeply embedded masculine alarm was triggered, like the words were some sort of launch code for it. He could still stop this, he supposed, his cheeks colouring further red as he imagined the lewd scene for himself. He didn't dare to lift his gaze to hers, it was enough for him to imagine what a proudly mocking expression she must be wearing.

He could stop this... but just as quickly as he's thought of it, the idea was dismissed. He'd eventually fully get rid of that alarm. It was a sailed ship, really. He couldn't deny this woman anything anymore. She could ask him to put ketchup on a cupcake and eat it, and he'd do it... odd example, maybe, but it was true nevertheless.

Fushimi took a deep, excited breath then slowly bent down onto his fours before her.


	14. Chapter 14

**Saru to Ryuu**

_Monkey and Dragon_

* * *

**Challenge 8: innocent, item, spot, gold, gender**

When his King touched his cheek only with her very fingertips, a glint of gold and rubies on each digit, it almost looked innocent. They looked like a sweet item, he supposed, even if the woman did have a rather extreme appearance most of the time. Then the way she ran those same fingertips with no hesitation all the way down to that sensitive spot where his tail should have been if he actually was a monkey, well that… that made Fushimi question his gender.


	15. Chapter 15

**Saru to Ryuu**

_Monkey and Dragon_

* * *

**Challenge 32: bend, silver, throw, name, quit**

"You'll come with me. I'm invited so I have to go, but I ain't going alone. I'm gonna take you with me."

Fushimi frowned softly at the ultimatum thrown at him, a quiet 'tch' sound tumbling from his cynical lips. He turned to his back beside his King and reached out to twist his nimble fingers into the silver bead necklace she's been wearing that day. That, and her shiny knee-high boots were the only articles of apparel she still had on.

"Why me?" He asked absently, eyes trailing from the necklace to her breasts and he sighed at the sight of them. He felt his mouth water and he licked his lips quickly against it, swallowing hard. He barely noticed his King bending down to nip at his ear. He hissed and tugged on the necklace lightly.

"You'll come and that's that, Saruhiko." She's only recently adopted calling him by his first name. He normally didn't care what he was called, but he really did prefer his first name from her. She could say it with such a maddening mix of mockery and adoration in her voice. He couldn't get enough of hearing it.

"But-"  
"Quit complaining. I want you there." She looked him in the eyes, brushing her red claws against his pale skin, circling a hard pink nipple. He shivered for her and arched his body better. "Isn't that enough?"

"Yes..." He closed his eyes in resignation. "Yes, it is..."


	16. Chapter 16

**Saru to Ryuu**

_Monkey and Dragon_

* * *

**Challenge 2: silk, tease, limo, orange, warmth**

There was a wild orange glaze to her eyes, like fire. Even with the bored, irritated expression she wore, she looked devastatingly attractive. A tease, her legs crossed with the silk of her red dress sliding on her bare thighs. Fushimi dragged his gaze to her shiny black ankle boots then flicked them back up to the inviting hint of her cleavage. The limo purred on quietly in the sunset warmth. His King's mood was cranky, but the night promised so much, Fushimi felt his body tremble in advance.


	17. Chapter 17

**Saru to Ryuu**

_Monkey and Dragon_

* * *

**Challenge 20: piano, turns, steps, drums, lyrics**

The man his King was dancing with was really, truly unbearably handsome and Fushimi hated him immediately upon first sight. It's not like he had planned to remain a wallflower when he agreed to come along to this place (true that his King had left him no choice but to agree), but it also wasn't his fault that he had no idea about the steps and turns and whatnot of ballroom dancing. He's never been instructed, after all.

But that rich jerkass with the chestnut hair and cold eyes surely was. Fushimi glared anxiously at the way the man spun his Red King from his arms, the way Kimi's hips twisted delightfully to the hum of the piano before she hurried back into the gentleman's secure hold on her. They danced and people watched as their red and blue clashed perfectly, fire and cold steel, opposites attracting.

Then the soft beat of drums rolled the song to an end and his King's partner kissed her knuckles briefly before excusing himself. He disappeared as quickly as he came and Fushimi's tense shoulders dropped just a little. His King returned to his side, glowing bright, eyes wild with the pinpoint lights of the chandelier reflected brightly in the crimson pools. Fushimi had fetched her a glass of red champagne. Her lips left a stain on the crystal and he swallowed tight.

A woman was singing for the band, pretty in her short black dress, but paling completely in comparison of the decadence of his Red King. Fushimi watched as Kimi sipped her drink, chin tilted up, hair a wild mess, sharp red claws ready to kill. The champagne was getting to his head, somehow, or was it the song? The lyrics made no sense to him, but they surely were about love, mad love, mad mad love, because it made him lean over and kiss her, steal the taste of red champagne off her lips. And yes, even her stinging slap ached sweetly afterwards.


	18. Chapter 18

**Challenge 1: uncomfortable, fault, cursed, hell, feminine**

He was slowly, but very surely getting used to the dull, uncomfortable ache around his tailbone and lower down still. Fushimi slid onto a stool and dropped his smooth chin on his well-manicured hand. Well. That too, like most of this recent problems and difficulties, was her fault. Their King preferred his nails well-kept so he could scratch ample with them at the latex of her clothes when needed.

"Tch." He flicked his gaze towards Kusanagi behind the bar and he smiled back with the ease of a well-paid, well-fucked man. Tch, again.

"And then! And then, King~!" Yatagarasu's obnoxious voice chimed, oddly innocent even with the story he was telling. Fushimi felt his stomach churn hotly when he saw his eyes sparkle and he shifted lightly. "A single punch and they were out-!"

"Good job, Misaki…" Her cursed alt droned, and her smile was hell, nothing feminine, not even with the deadly red lipstick. Her crimson eyes touched Fushimi's face and he felt his cheeks flush pink. Her smile sharpened dark. Her red claws rubbed under Yata's chin with the gentlest of touches. Her alt came in a smooth purr, deep and proud. "Such a good job…"

Fushimi felt a screech of deep jealousy and hate squeeze in his guts.


	19. Chapter 19

**Saru to Ryuu**

_Monkey and Dragon_

* * *

**Challenge 23: pool, police, yoghurt, hat, wither**

There was a pool table in the back of HOMRA's bar. His King played often, bending down to smack the end of her cue into the white ball, knocking the colored balls into their holes with mocking ease. Fushimi didn't really have the knack for pool. He preferred darts to it, but he did like to watch his King play. It was lovely to see her smash the hopes of anyone that challenged her. Even Kusanagi's easy smile withered when she won against him for the fourth time in a row.

Then, one day, a man came over, his greeting quiet and curt. It was past midnight, the bar was empty, save for Kusanagi and the Red King and Fushimi on the top of the stairs peeking.

He recognised the man at once: he was the one his King danced with on that party, the man with the cold steel eyes. His clothing was strange, too elegant for the setting and a handsome royal blue colour that made Fushimi think of a special police force; and he wore black boots on his feet, white gloves on his hands and a traditional katana on his belt. Fushimi's lips twisted hard like he tasted curdled yoghurt. What did this man want here...? At this hour? What did he want of his King?

They went to the back, the two of them, where the pool tables were. Fushimi crept down the stairs and tossed Kusanagi's cryptic smile a small, disinterested glance before he limped over to the doorway. He lingered there and watched as his King and the man with the cold steel eyes got down to playing pool.

It was odd, to see his King loose. She played so well before, Fushimi had almost thought it ridiculous. But compared to this man, she could only keep up, but never win. Yet, she would not give up. She kept demanding new rounds, never backing down, not even when the man was smirking at her, laughing on the inside. Fushimi hated this man, he was increasingly aware of that, but he also felt like tipping an imaginary hat to him for giving the Red King a challenge.

Some day, Fushimi thought greedily as he watched his King snarl up at this tall, tall, scary man, some day, he wanted to be the one to give the Red King a challenge.


	20. Chapter 20

**Saru to Ryuu**

_Monkey and Dragon_

* * *

**Challenge 17: Elephant, doorbell, nose, sweet, trashcan**

This was the very first time anyone has gone to the Red King's home, at least that was what Fushimi believed. He felt like a deer in the lion's den, or more like an elephant in a porcelain shop, really, clumsy and frightened at the same time as he stood before the door to the apartment building wondering which doorbell belonged to her. What was her surname again?

"Tch." He scoffed softly in annoyance as he looked at the table of names. He couldn't remember at all! How stupid was that?

"It's Ankerya, dimwit!" His King's laughing alt yelled at him from the third floor. He lifted his gaze to her and blushed at once. Honestly nobody else he knew could be as decadent as her; nobody else he knew could wear a pair of latex boots with such obvious ease. She looked gorgeous. A live flame, burning and painful in itself. "Come up! I'll open!"  
Fushimi saw her disappear and quickly, he tossed the gum he'd been chewing into the nearby trashcan. He heard the buzz as the door opened and he entered quickly, jogging up the stairs to the third floor where she was waiting for him in the doorway. It should have been comical, the way she leaned against the doorframe in nothing but a flimsy bathrobe and boots, like a scene straight out of a porn movie, but Fushimi ignored that idea entirely and focused on the slight bulge under the bathrobe around hip-level and the sweet shudders of need he was experiencing from the sight.

He rushed over like hell's fire was at his heels and he threw himself against her, arms around her neck. His King laughed, laughed at him a long while, but it was fine, because he moaned back softly, his nose full of her scent, his body full of her heat and his mind, his mind so full of thoughts of her.


	21. Chapter 21

**Saru to Ryuu**

_Monkey and Dragon_

* * *

**Challenge 28: apartment, hug, nose, kinky, laundry**

His King's apartment was nowhere near as huge and luxurious as he's imagined. Fushimi looked around with mild curiosity, quietly sticking close to the woman's side, arms forgotten around her waist in a loose hug as they walked inside. A kitchen to the left, the living room ahead of them. There was a comfy couch, a large TV, pillows lying about. Her bedroom and bathroom were at the far end. He saw laundry hung out in the small balcony, her kinky clothing nowhere in sight. He peered down at the Red King beside him and she smiled back with her scarlet lips. So she was human too... and therefore someone he could perhaps love.

"Something the matter, Saruhiko?" She asked in a rough whisper.

"No." He buried his nose in her thick, black hair and smoothed his body against her front. He felt the press of the plastic against his thigh. He moaned quietly, voice no more than a sigh. "No, everything's perfect..."


	22. Chapter 22

**Saru to Ryuu**

_Monkey and Dragon_

* * *

**Challenge 13: Love, pines, purple, sour, tower**

His King was just one woman, but when Fushimi looked her in her deadly eyes, he felt like little Red Riding Hood with the heavy branches of pines towering over her and the Big Bad Wolf prowling at her heels with Grandma's house far, far away. A sour taste filled his mouth as he turned his gaze from the Red King where she laughed at Misaki's tasteless joke and picked nervously at the sleeve of the purple sweater he wore. This whole 'love' business was just no good to him and he was stupid to indulge.


	23. Chapter 23

**Saru to Ryuu**

_Monkey and Dragon_

* * *

**Challenge 19: cookies, teeth, kidnapped, tape, thread**

It was difficult to snatch at his own thread of reality after losing it so suddenly. When Fushimi finally came to, his teeth were aching from what he supposed was a punch. He tasted fresh blood in his mouth; his own blood for sure and the taste both frightened and excited him as he's learned already that what he took pleasure in could come from the most dangerous of places. He shifted, body aching and somehow cramped into an odd position that he just couldn't break no matter how he squirmed. His eyes opened, bleary and squinting and he groaned when he realized that his mouth was silenced with tape, his body confined with thick, grey ropes, his glasses gone. He was lying on the ground, the carpet rubbing his cheek as he moved. Muffled, he whined for attention of his captor, but all he saw was a pair of feet walking by, clad in clean red ankle boots.

He twisted his head awkwardly, groaning as his gaze followed a pair of fishnets along shapely legs, disappearing under a tight black skirt. Whimpering, he realized it was his King, but why has she kidnapped him like this?

He blinked, trying to turn his aching body so the ropes confined him a little less, hurt him a little less. When he found no position that comforted him even a bit, he gave up and stared after the red ankle boots walking around.

"Oh? You're awake, Saruhiko?" She spoke suddenly, her alt laced with feigned surprise that grated on his nerves. "Earlier than I expected. Whatever. I've got brownies baking, you want some?" Her voice trailed as she walked away again.

Fushimi whined helplessly into the tape, tears rushing to his eyes all of a sudden. He couldn't believe it. He was fucking tied up on the floor with blood drying in his mouth and she was talking about goddamn cookies?!

She was so insane.

He closed his teary eyes mournfully as his crotch ached obnoxiously with need.


	24. Chapter 24

**Saru to Ryuu**

_Monkey and Dragon_

* * *

**Challenge 33: tongue, episode, flicker, exit, sticky**

The TV flickered once, zooming mercilessly in on the thick, outrageously pink strap-on pounding into a wet, willing ass. An episode of Mean Ladies played from a rented DVD and his King's hot, sticky tongue was dancing in his ear, entering, exiting, slipping slowly back and forth. Fushimi's dazed eyes rolled back as he shuddered down the length of his body, hands clamping into his own knees helplessly where they were bound, his terrified, shaky moan muffled by piece of red cloth.


	25. Chapter 25

**Saru to Ryuu**

_Monkey and Dragon_

* * *

**Challenge 3: skirt, past, prostitute, unconscious, breath**

"You're such a slut, Saruhiko." His King's cursed alt drawled at him in amusement. He's heard that line so many times from her, yet somehow it never, never failed to turn him on, but only from her, this Red King of his. Scarlet lipstick on her mouth, black eyeshadow thick as sins sticking to her lids, dark mascara clinging to her lashes.

"You're the one talking…?" Fushimi giggled, red mouth smeared with spit, thighs trembling and wet with sweat, his nipples pressing against the white of his shirt, hard and anxious for touch. He wouldn't have dared the words that came next if he was any more sober. But he was drunk on lust and pleasure and it was all her fault that he still wanted more. Well past caring about consequences, he continued in his humming purr. "You're painted like a prostitute…"

"Oh?" His King's eyes flashed bright and all Fushimi remembered was his own ragged breath of regret before falling unconscious under her. When he woke, he was dressed in a skirt, strapped to the bed with a burning candle melting too quick on his chest. And as it scalded him and he came without further stimulation, he wept sweetly in relief for his King's cruelty.


	26. Chapter 26

**Saru to Ryuu**

_Monkey and Dragon_

* * *

**Challenge 7: heat, himself, tongue, rise, reason**

"Haa…haah…!" Fushimi felt his body rise involuntarily into the touch of his King's scarlet claws and scarlet lips. His hips undulated lewdly, grinding his ass into the sweat-dirty sheets, his straining erection into the latex of her clothes, the thick plastic of the strap-on. His tongue shivered when his throat opened up for another sing-song moan. "Haahn~~nnn…" He could feel her eyes on himself, his aching thighs, his wet chest, his messy hair sticking to his forehead. Reason left him when the blaze of her wild gaze followed his motions. His pretty fingers dragged on the sheets, his head tossed back with a moan. "BURN me…! Ah… ah… burn~ me…" His beg was a whisper of airy lust, shivering down the length of his body.

For a long time, nothing happened.

Then her thumb pressed to his nipple and deadly, hellish heat seeped into his taut, pink flesh, and he screamed.


	27. Chapter 27

**Saru to Ryuu**

_Monkey and Dragon_

* * *

**Challenge 15: antiseptic, pearls, kiss, temper, dance**

The sting of the antiseptic in his fresh wound made Fushimi bite down on his lower lip. He turned his powerless glare towards his King, but she took no notice, too immersed in the cleaning of the cuts on Fushimi's thighs. The skin was broken by the ninetail whip she's used and blood had rolled like crimson pearls, following the lines of his toned muscles. Their dance just now had been vicious, and it was growing more vicious still, more violent, more merciless as they got to know each other's boundaries better.

His King was still wearing the harness on her crotch, sweat was drying in her hair, on her brows, her philtrum, the barely handful mounds of her breasts. Her nipples hardened still to the cooling air, or to the sight of his blood, or to the action of cleaning his wounds, Fushimi didn't know, but the sight of them tugged on his temper and he groaned, cock twitching, thighs clamping around his King's gentle, but so firm and so mean and so dominant hand.

Her red eyes flickered to his and she didn't speak for a long moment, hand trapped between Fushimi's wounded, trembling thighs.

"Wasn't it enough? Three rounds?" She asked finally, tugging on her hand once, testily. His thighs clamped worse, muscles flexing, fresh blood beading from the wounds.

"Was it for you?" He shot back, breathless, more a sigh than anything more powerful, but his eyes glittered hotly with need. He wasn't fully hard, he might not be for a long while, but he did feel the lust for more. Panting, hands trembling, arms feeling like lead weights, he reached up for her and moaned.

His King reached down and hoisted his slim figure by his waist, dragged him up sitting on her lap. Arms dropping onto her bare shoulders, Fushimi blinked down at her blearily, the plastic shaft stuck between the pink clench of his buttocks. Flames danced on her mouth.

"Kiss me," she demanded.


	28. Chapter 28

**Saru to Ryuu**

_Monkey and Dragon_

* * *

**Challenge 18: cheese, eye, collar, bitter, bush**

Fushimi sighed in exasperation. Their King was out and it seemed the rest of HOMRA was far too keen on discussing sex. He wasn't really listening, just nursing his half-empty glass of gin-and-tonic, doing his best to block out the words, and even the sight of the bloody lot of them in the corner of his eye, but a sudden line from Kamamoto caught his attention,

"No, I swear...! A girl's thing tastes like cheese, it really does!"

"Ahahaha, what sort of girl did you do it to...?!" The others laughed and Fushimi blinked, somehow appalled.

Because, really, cheese?! Was his tongue made of wood? Fushimi knew very well what a girl... or at least, what their King tasted like.

He licked his lips slowly then curled his tongue inside his mouth softly with a quiet giggle.

Oh... oh, he sure knew that...

He could still easily feel the smooth, silky texture of her hot juices, taste the dominant sweet and salty flavor of it and he could still feel the tenderly bitter undertone sitting in the back of his throat from just this morning. He remembered how the coarse bush of her black hairs tickled his nose, remembered how she clamped her fingers into the back of his head to yank him closer when his tongue slipped inside that constricting heat. She had such a perfect, velvety channel, her thighs could squeeze so tight on his face and she sounded so proudly pleasured whenever she forced him... not that he needed much forcing in all honesty, but it was a sweet game to play, just like the rest of them.

Fushimi tugged on his collar lightly and chuckled to his gin-and-tonic. He knew so much more than these idiots around him.


	29. Chapter 29

**Saru to Ryuu**

_Monkey and Dragon_

* * *

**Challenge 6: promise, break, lifetime, clue, junk**

His King never touched anyone that way beside himself, ever. That was what Fushimi thought. That was what Fushimi always imagined in the four years he's been at HOMRA, the near four years he's been his King's lover. Yes, he did like to imagine that his King has even promised to be faithful to him for a lifetime. He did often imagine her scarlet lips smearing her fire kisses on his body while whispering future predictions at him, of growing stupid, old and ugly together and still fucking like demons every day.

Then his King kissed Misaki, out of the blue - or so Fushimi told himself; no way has he seen the tell-tale signs: Misaki's strange shivers when she walked by, his badly concealed limping, his pouty fucking complaints about an achy lower back - and he could only watch as all those silly little precious ideas were flushed down like junk on the drain. As his soul was breaking for good while he stared on, mesmerized and disgusted, all those clues and hints he's never acknowledged before came flooding back to him. His King had never been faithful. Would never be faithful to just one. She was a King and she took what she wanted, whenever she wanted, however she wanted. That thought did not agree with Fushimi's possessiveness.


	30. Chapter 30

**Saru to Ryuu**

_Monkey and Dragon_

* * *

**Challenge 29: draw, scissors, afford, pause, icing**

The knife rolled from finger to finger.

Moth to a flame. Fushimi understood how deeply that saying described him. Just as the dumb moth, who knows nothing better is drawn to the blazing fire, he'd been drawn to his Red King naively. He had been so ready to serve and die, if it was for her.

Maybe she's had a reason, though...?

The knife paused between his fingers.

No. He couldn't afford to think of that now. He's made his decision, he's picked up the imaginary scissors to sever their red (Ha! Irony!) thread of fate himself! He's decided to leave and he would not be beckoned back to her side. Nothing she said now could make up for the pain and disappointment... the cruel heartbreak she's put him through.

The knife hovered over his bare thigh.

He's cried for her! He's cried his goddamn eyes out for her!

The first cut was aimless and shallow and he barely felt it. Blood trickled on his pale skin, pretty and shiny like icing on a cake. Fushimi watched, mesmerised, and brought the knife down for another red bite.


	31. Chapter 31

**Saru to Ryuu**

_Monkey and Dragon_

* * *

**Challenge 4: spirit, mewl, ice, bandage, ponytail**

His spirit didn't need anymore crushing. It was crushed thoroughly already by his King's games trying his patience and possessiveness. Fushimi opened bleary eyes and saw a flimsy, pretty blond man with a thin ponytail sitting by his bed, applying bandages to his self-inflicted cuts, soothing ice to his burn marks. A soft sound – much like a mewl – passed his lips in remembrance of why the burn marks were now on his collarbone, ruining his HOMRA tattoo. He's left his King behind. He's left all of her behind, her wild eyes, her vicious lips, her scarlet claws. He's abandoned her because he knew he could never have all of her fire for himself.


	32. Chapter 32

**Saru to Ryuu**

_Monkey and Dragon_

* * *

**Challenge 30: cellphone, sneakers, utensils, typhoon, winter**

Winter replaced summer. Mid-calf black boots replaced his dirty sneakers. A high-tech PDA replaced his quiet cellphone. Fushimi felt no better with Scepter 4 than in HOMRA. Utensils clattered around him in the large common diner, his new mates chattered, paying no attention to him. He felt like he was in the middle of a typhoon, both water and wind beating down upon him at the same time. His trademark 'tch' sound left his lips and he leaned his chin on his well-manicured hand. His eyes got lost in the flameless world outside the window and he could no longer tell if he's made the right decision.


	33. Chapter 33

**Saru to Ryuu**

_Monkey and Dragon_

* * *

**Challenge 12: combustible, hedonistic, flight, heart, blanket**

It was very cold in Fushimi's new quarters. It might have been because he got a room lying northward, or because it was December, or because he himself had gone cold, he did not care to find out. He huddled under his blanket at night, dressed thickly even now as he shuddered and blew uselessly at the tips of his well-manicured fingers. Even his own breath was cold. Shivers rushed down his spine, goosebumps rose on his skin and he was sure his lips were blue. It was the third night that he was trying to fall asleep like this and he was slowly developing dark bags under his eyes.

Wrapped in the covers, he padded over to the heater and cranked it up to maximum temperature. He snuggled down before it and propped his back against the heater's body, but felt no warmth from it. Nothing reached past the chill of his skin.

Well past midnight, his head dropped against his knees and he heard his very own pulse beating slowly in his head. Dragging on, as though dreading the days still ahead, his heart hummed. So quickly, he'd turned to depression. He felt irate, yet tired. Like old dynamite, still combustible, but needing coaxing. He blinked blearily. Minutes crawled by and sleep wouldn't come to him. Sleep wouldn't, but dreams would, vivid and loud and full of hurt.

On either side of him, sparks snapped and crackled, giggling at him, at his misfortune. He saw flames dancing quick from the corners of his eyes, their heat never reaching him. Like hedonistic lovers with a dirty one-track mind, the red and orange tongues wrapped into each other, twisting, always coiling, hot and red and beautiful. And rising from the flames he saw a figure, dressed in black with eyes of crimson. She reached out, curled her fingers beckoning and he sobbed desperately into the night.

As he felt tears freeze on his cheeks, Fushimi mourned his flight, which had been so, so futile.


	34. Chapter 34

**Saru** **to Ryuu**

_Monkey and Dragon_

* * *

**Challenge 5: laugh, gallery, collect, butt, message**

Out on a mission, Fushimi couldn't afford to space out, yet he paused in the middle of a sentence spoken because that butt of a cigarette on the asphalt had a red lipstick mark around it, whispering a sweetly sickening message that only he understood. A sensation of thick anxiety washed through him, hot and cold at once, shaking him through like high voltage. Arousal churned his stomach and his mouth opened with a manic laugh, scaring most of his subordinates. A gallery of images, decadent and hedonistic, were collected in his mind's creative world, supplying his fresh heat with new material. Oh, and all of a sudden, like he hasn't wished in months, he wished so bad for a burning cigarette to be pressed to his bare, shy pale skin…! And in that moment he once more realised with deep-laced hate and regrets that he would never forget his Red King.


	35. Chapter 35

**Ryuu to Saru**

_Dragon and Monkey_

* * *

**Challenge 35: upset, harsh, paranoia, black, tense**

I've never wanted Yata Misaki. I've never looked at anyone of my clan like that. I've never had eyes for anyone but you, Fushimi Saruhiko, scoffy teenage megane with your pouty pink lips and cynical sharp tongue. I've never loved and I'll never love anyone like I've loved, like I love you. The moment I saved you from Hirotaka I knew you'd be mine from the way you looked at me. I thought I would laugh at how awed you were with me and perhaps I had, not once, but the hesitant adoration in your eyes used to mockery still touched me deep.

I thought I might combust on the spot when we first touched. It really was nothing more than brushing against each other, but you've almost stammered and I could only watch as colour crept onto your cheeks and you struggled to cling to dignity. The bare skin where we've touched burned with frightening clarity, almost painful even for me.

Then you screwed all that, one night. Just like that, you fucked it all up and came onto me, drunk and horny and ready for anything. Who was I to say no to desires? Yes, to this day I still wonder if it had helped if you remained sober and I doubt it, each time. The attraction between us was simply too harsh. We fucked until the stars began fading and I could already feel it on you, the inevitable. You were lost inside me, forgetting the cruel realities of the world. Having glimpsed the beauties of mutual pleasure, you no longer desired to feel anything else.

I knew it at once when you came back to me in the morning, dripping water, flustered and confused. When despite your anxieties, you stayed. When the hope for more, a continuation shone so hesitantly in your eyes. I knew it so well, I saw it so clearly and I knew I should have stopped it right there, but I had no power left to resist you. I, the Red King, was simply powerless against your seduction. I have irreversibly fallen for you.

And as that realization crept up about me as days and weeks and months passed, it slowly brought a thick fog of paranoia with itself. The longer I had you, the more I worried I'd lose you eventually. As the Red King, I had enemies uncountable, that was common knowledge. If any of them found out how precious you were to me, if any of them sniffed that out, you'd be as good as dead. And I'd be doomed for destruction. You've become a weakness to me. And I had to either stop now and erase everything that ever happened between us or somehow create a shield for you.

Going back was out of the question. You can't just stop a tornado, Saruhiko. I couldn't just tell myself to stop loving you. No matter how irresponsible it was of me, I couldn't even begin to imagine not having you. Not hearing your voice whispering to me, lilting softly with your gasps of desire, asking me to bind you to myself, to burn you, turn our bed into a pyre of love. Impossible.

But I had to do something to protect you. I had to pick someone to shield you and there was a willing one, but did I have it in me what it took to put my plan into action? Yes, I did. The desperation, the anxiety and my love for you was so tense in me, there was no space left for hesitation. I knew I had to seduce Yata Misaki and flaunt it to the outside world to convince my enemies of my heartlessness. I'd probably convince you too, but that was a risk I had to take to save you.

To this day, I wonder if it had been the right decision. If I could have chosen another path and preserved everything the way it had been, mad and wild and purely hedonistic. Maybe I've made a mistake, but to admit it would be losing my crown. A true King makes no mistakes. You'd agree, wouldn't you, Saruhiko? I am the Red King and all I've done were in the hopes of protecting you.

It went easier than I expected. Misaki was eager, earnest and very loud. Those are probably his best qualities, but he'll never manage to spark me as you had. Misaki has nothing on you. When I took him, he wept and his choking blubbers ruined his moans. He couldn't cry and beg at the same time as sweetly as you did. I doubt anyone can.

He slept until noon, exhausted. I sat beside him with my stomach upset, my eyelids heavy, my mouth sour. I felt used and tired and angry and at the same time, I felt more at ease. You'd be safe now. If I just did this a couple nights and let others know in the proper way, you'd be safe. I felt elevated at the idea, I wanted to see you at once, hold you, kiss you, fuck you, but really just see you. Look at your pale face, your black hair, your scoffy, huffy mouth, the slight pink crawling onto your cheeks. I wanted to tell you I loved you, because I never had.

I never could.

You've left me; not us, you've left me and the pain I've kept causing you. You've left, now you're out of reach and I can't protect you anymore, but I also can't hurt you anymore. I should quietly be glad that you're safe, but I have no more sense for moral thoughts like that. I can't be glad that you're fine. There are days I wish we had both combusted on the spot that day when we first touched. There are nights when I think of finding you and burning us both alive. Most often, I think of you coming back to kill me. I think of you in your new sapphire clothing with your new clever sword and your old clever tongue coming to slice me up. You'd never succeed, but I'd let you try and I'd kill myself for you.

A King should never have thoughts like that, not even the Red King. You'd agree, wouldn't you? I know Kusanagi keeps saying I'm the best King they could have asked for, but Fushimi, I have stopped being a good King the moment I've fallen in love with you.


End file.
